It is known that incorporating a nonionic surfactant in a hydrophilic colloidal layer of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is effective in reducing the occurrence of static marks caused by frictional electrification, peeling electrification and other factors.
However, containment of a nonionic surfactant in a hydrophilic colloidal layer on the silver halide emulsion layer side for improving the antistatic property poses a problem of frequent occurrence of uneven development in processing using an automatic processing machine.
Therefore there is a need for a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material excellent in antistatic property and development evenness in processing using an automatic processing machine, and a rapid image forming method.